


Double The Fun.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Illustrated, Lucifer and Nick are twins, M/M, Rutting, Singing, Such kinky tags, Threesome - M/M/M, ohmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Castiel sandwich anyone?!!</p>
</div><br/><b>
  <br/>
</b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[ Now with art. Made by me and colored by my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi">Mashuradi</a>.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Fun.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Terrifying Weapon.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155910) by [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi). 



Castiel had become a regular guest at the Hotel whenever the tour brought the band back to town. His friends envied him, wishing they could take his place, while his boyfriend didn't seem to give it much importance. Dean's been distant in the past few months..and even if he wasn't, Cas would surely not waste the opportunity to hang out around his favorite band! He had several Terrifying Weapon posters on the walls and he had all of their albums as well. Not to mention he had a very nice collection of t-shirts.

Today he wore his favorite shirt. An old shirt he actually bought for his twin brother years ago when they got their first Terrifying Weapon album together. The band's very first.

And Castiel didn't really care about the hole right above his left shoulder. The sentimental value was just too great.

Lucifer and Nick were playing the newest Mario Kart game while Cas was sitting on the couch, watching them with amusement. Sometimes he thinks he's dreaming...how in hell did he get this lucky? Not only he had been allowed to spend time around the band's lead singers, he had actually become their friend. He was friends with the Devil and his equally hot twin brother. What are even the odds?!

Shaking his head, he let out a faint sigh, and when he looked back at the twins, he found two pairs of icy blue eyes staring right at him. Boring into his soul. Cas suddenly became aware of himself and his cheeks turned pink. Like they always do when those two look at him that way.

“You okay there, Cassie?” Lucifer asked, tossing the controller aside, watching their guest with an amused glint in his eyes. “You're blushing.”

“I'm...i'm not. I mean, yes, uh...i'm f-fine.”

Nick just laughed. “You sure?”

Why can't he keep a normal conversation without stuttering and blushing like a goddamn schoolgirl with a crush?

Oh, perhaps because it wasn't too far from the truth, was it now? The...crush part, at least.

“Y-yes? Yes.” Cas shrugged lightly, a shiver running up his spine.

“Nicko?” Luke playfully elbowed his brother on the side and winked at him. “I think little Cassie's tired of watching us playing games.”

Cas' eyes widened at that, he didn't want them to think he was bored. Because he wasn't! “No, none of that...i...i like watching you. Playing with each other.”

Both twins squinted at the choice of words. Luke tried not to laugh while Nick softly nodded his head with a grin so wide it almost reached his ears.

“I mean...that's not what i wanted to say.” Cas sighed, trying to fix it. “I like watching you...just being you.”

“Aren't you sweet.” Luke got up from the carpet and walked to the couch, gesturing for his brother to follow him, and then flopped down next to their guest. The oldest of the twins couldn't help but smile at the sight of a very nervous Cas, absently fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Nick joined them a moment later, sitting on the vacant spot next to Castiel.

“We were done playing anyway, got tired of beating Nick's ass everytime. Being awesome is tiring sometimes, you know? Besides, there are more characters available, you don't have to play with those goddamn monkeys all the goddamn time.”

Nick laughed. “They're my favorite. At least i'm not using both princesses...” He coughed against a closed fist.

“Hey now! Don't mess with Peach and Daisy!”

Cas watched them arguing over the silliest of things and couldn't help but laugh, his nervousness gone for now. “See, this is what i'm talking about. When you...when you're up on that stage, one doesn't think you're actually...tangible. But you are, you're not very different from me and my friends.”

“Shh now, don't go saying that, wouldn't want to ruin my awesomeness.” Lucifer smirked, noticing the little hole on Cas' shirt. He couldn't resist to slip a finger into it, feeling Cas shuddering when he touched the skin there.

“Yeah, Cas, don't ruin my brother's lack of awesomeness.”

“I won't.” Castiel let out a breathless laugh, willing himself to calm down. So Luke had found the hole on his shirt and...he had touched him. Best not delve into deep meanings here. Luke's playful...so is Nick and...

Cas noticed Luke and Nick were having some sort of silent conversation, all eyes and smiles only...and he got nervous all over again.

“We were going to practice...play some of our songs...but Nick and i think it's best we warm up with a few covers instead. No guitars though, you in for some a capella, Cassie?”

“R-really?”

Nick nodded and when did he get that close? 

“Okay, i..i'd like that, i'd like to hear you sing.” And that's why his friends think he's a lucky son of a bitch. Having the Shurley twins singing for him was the epitome of coolness! Hotness too, Meg and Balthazar would say.

“Great.” Nick smiled, meeting his twin's gaze across Castiel and then both of them assumed their positions...which consisted of gluing themselves to their guest. Lucifer had swiftly turned Cas and pulled him against his chest, back to chest, while Nick gently spread Cas legs and slipped in between them.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=20z8v8g)  


Cas' heart was beating madly against his chest! He should...he should really tell them to stop, he should leave...he has a boyfriend after all! A boyfriend that...hasn't bothered to spend time with him, a boyfriend that was all about quick fucks and quick breakfasts.

When did Dean change so much?

But then a soft voice started singing in his ear and he thought, hell with it. Lucifer was singing the lyrics of Loverman to him...oh God, that song...Cas was blushing so hard, he was afraid they'd read his mind or something. He had jerked off to that song and dirty fantasies about the twins a lot more than he'd like to admit.

“There's a devil waiting outside your door...” Luke's voice had him shivering from head to toe...and when Nick joined him...

“How much longer?” Nick's hot breath against his neck had his brain nearly short-circuiting. His hands slid underneath his old shirt and he felt long fingers playing with his nipples. Cas bit his lip, trying to hold back any embarrassing noises...but he must let out one or two at some point because Luke was snickering against his ear.

“There's a devil waiting outside your door  
It is bucking and braying and pawing at the floor  
And he's howling with pain and crawling up the walls”

The oldest kept singing and those fantasies he used to have about the three of them together, came back to haunt him. Then again, haunt's not quite the right word to be used here, is it?

Nick followed.

“There's a devil waiting outside your door  
He's weak with evil and broken by the world  
He's shouting your name and he's asking for more  
There's a devil waiting outside your door”

There's two devils playing him like he's the most expensive and delicate violin in the world and they sure know where to touch, don't they? He was hard, embarrassed, but he didn't want any of them to stop.

Lucifer kissed his ear, toying with his lobe for a few moments, when he saw his twin trying to pull Cas' shirt over his head. Humming, the eldest leaned back and rose both of Cas' arms up so they could get rid of his shirt.

“Loverman! “ Luke brought Cas' bare back against his chest again and kept singing against his ear, relishing in all those delicious gasps and shivers, feeling them like they were his own. “ Since the world began...”

Nick leaned to lick and bite at Cas' nipples, a hand gripping his left side, while the other travelled south, finding Cas' clothed erection.

That should have been enough...right? He should...  
But then Nick squeezed him and his hips bucked against the touch.” Oh God...”

Nick sang the chorus between swipes of his tongue against those pretty perk nipples, while Luke caressed his arms. “Cassie...is this okay?”Lucifer might have wanted him for a while now but he needs to know if he's okay with it. Even if he should have probably asked that before? The again, Castiel hadn't tried to stop them either, so...there's that.

“Please, don't stop.” Cas blurted out before he could stop himself. “Huh...”

Of course Nick heard that too and that only seemed to encourage him to be a little bold. Bolder! The youngest pulled Cas' zipper down and slipped a hand inside to grab his fully hard cock and release it out of its confines. Smirking, he gave it a soft stroke, watching Cas' abs clenching.

“Fuck...gonna wreck you, gonna wreck you so good, Cas..” Nick's eyes were dark with lust. He stroke him a little harder and fuck if Cas' broken gasps and moans weren't the most beautiful sound he had ever heard? He's going to write a song about this dark haired beauty. Both of them are, his brother and him!

“Why...why did you stop singing?” Cas frowned, his hips moving of their own accord whenever Nick stroke him a little faster.

This had both twins laughing.

They're going to eat him alive.

“Sorry, Cassie...i believe it's Nick's turn. Nick?”

But Nick couldn't care less about the song anymore...and he didn't seem to want to finish it either because then he was leaning down and taking Cas' cock entirely into his mouth.

“Oh...OH!” Cas' body arched and Luke pressed little kisses against his shoulder and neck, letting his big hands roam his naked chest, maintaining eye contact with his brother all the time while he sucked Cas off. Fuck...but he looked good like that. Cock stretching his lips so obscenely wide, he started thrusting his clothed erection against Cas' back, seeking sweet, delicious friction.

“My turn then...” 

Lucifer tugged hard at one of Cas' nipples and tangled his free hand between his twin's blond locks while he kept bobbing his head up and down Cas' lenght.

“L is for LOVE, baby  
O is for ONLY you that I do  
V is for loving VIRTUALLY EVERYTHING that you are  
E is for loving almost EVERYTHING that you do “

“I...i can't, i'm...nnggh...” Cas won't make it until the end of the song at this pace. Feeling Nick's warm mouth on his cock, his expert tongue teasing the head whenever he came up for air...it was simply too much!

“R is for RAPE me  
Come for us, Cassie, don't..  
M is for MURDER me  
A is for ANSWERING all of my prayers”

Luke picked up the pace, feeling heat coiling in his belly as he thrusted his way to sweet release.

“N is for KNOWING your loverman's going to...fuck...  
be the answer to all of yours ...”

Lucifer ended up gripping Cas' waist and thrusting quick and hard against his back. He was close, so close...and he could tell Cas was close as well...if the loud, desperate noises he was making were anything to go by.

“Loverman! Till the bitter end  
While empires burn down Forever and ever  
and ever and ever Amen I'm your loverman  
So help me, baby So help me  
Cause I am what I am what I am what I am  
I'm your..fuck... loverman...fuuuuuuck!”

The eldest came with a strangled cry, hips slamming against Cas' back as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Cas followed suit, throwing his head back against Lucifer's shoulder, as he spilled hot white down Nick's throat, feeling the blond swallowing around his cock, milking him to the last drop.

Still trying to get his breath back, Lucifer held Castiel close, kissing his jaw and ear, lips curling into an easy smile when he felt his petite body shivering and buzzing with his own aftershocks. “So good for us, Cassie...fuck...” He snickered. “You made me come in my pants.”

But Cas was too fucked out to say anything.

Nick pulled Cas' softening cock out of his mouth and licked his lips, still tasting him in his tongue. “You two done?” He teased.

“I think you broke him, Nicko...look at him.” Lucifer laughed, gazing down at Cas' face. He had his eyes closed, lips parted letting out hot puffs of air. “Yep, definitely broke him.” And then he was glancing over to his twin again. “So...did you?”

Nick smirked, straightening in his spot, showing his brother the wet stain in the front of his pants. “I'm good.”

“Fucking hell, Nick...what the actual fuck...!” Lucifer's cock gave a twitch of interest at the sight because...goddamn, his twin brother had just come untouched. The bastard actually gets off on sucking cock!

“You didn't...” That low, raspy voice belonged to Castiel. He hadn't moved nor even opened his eyes yet, feeling quite comfy between Lucifer's arms. “Finish the song for me, please?”

And how could they say no to that? They can always clean up later.

Both twins obliged, of course, and sang together, lulling Castiel into a state of sleep so profound and secure, he actually felt at peace. 

And he hasn't felt that way in a long...long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from the song Loverman. 
> 
> Hope you liked this. =P


End file.
